deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Stoneheart007
Welcome Greetings and welcome to the Dead Frontier Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Dawn Bringers page and may many more follow. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sovq (Talk) 16:19, 2011 March 31 (Note: This is an automated message.) RE: Clan Hi! Your clan page does not meet all the requirements for a wiki clan page, it does not include a link to the clan's forum thread for starters. See the Clan Page Rules for details. The "Clans" article and the "Featured Clan" box on the main page, feature only those clan pages that comply with the Rules and are fairly active. Once your page meets all the requirements I'd be happy to add it to both. As for the guide to zombies; The Tactics article could use being updated with various combat strategies, so you'd be better off with updating it rather than posting a new article. Sovq 16:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:Clan Page Perhaps I wasn't precise enough; you need to post a clan thread link from the game forums, not the wiki forums. The Clan Discussion forum can be found here (game login required). Thanks to such a forum thread link, the wiki staff is able to verify if a clan is active and should still be on the wiki - that's why it's so important. Other info on your clan page looks good enough to me, perhaps a clan banner could make it more interesting :). You have to understand that the game forum's clan board should be the center of the clans activity, not the wiki. The wiki "Clans" article and individual clan pages are here only to promote the established and most active clans, that have a good position among the game community. Sovq 18:15, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Clan PAge There are some guidelines (stickied on top) on the Clan Discussion forum on what should be included to a clan thread. Most clans usuallranks, what y post who's the clan's leader, who are the members, a short story about the clan, recruiting conditions, time zone is most of the clan in, what language etc.. Other that that it's up to your creativity ;). I suggest you go through a few clan threads and see how other clans do it. The same rule applies to clan pages here on the wiki actually - have a look at some of the other clan pages to find out what makes a good clan page, that does comply with the Clan Page Rules. Sovq 18:50, April 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Clan Page The clan thread you created, well, does not comply with neither the game forum rules or the wiki clan pages rules, which makes the clan page here a candidate for deletion. I suggest you READ and FOLLOW both the clan thread rules on the game forums as well as the Clan Rules here on the wiki. I can see you're very enthusiastic about creating a clan, but you're doing it the wrong way. The proper way is: # Play the game long enough to learn the game mechanics and get acquainted with the community # Make some friends on the game which you regularly play with # Decide together with your game friends about creating a clan # Create a clan thread on the game forums # AFTER your clan has been on the forums long enough and is considered active and established by other game community members, ONLY THEN create a clan page on the wiki as a coronation of the clan's achievements. You started doing that in the wrong order. I suggest you join a clan instead of establishing a new one. Sovq 18:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, if your goal is to create a clan, then play the game, make some friends and build a clan together. After that you can consider creating a clan page. But if your goal is to have a clan page here, regardless of your clan's activity, size and history, then that won't work here - the clan pages get frequently checked for activity and updates - inactive ones get deleted. Sovq 19:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Ugh.. Why do you want to create a clan page, you don't have clan yet.. Sovq 20:17, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Like I said; play the game, get some friends, play together with them and decide to form a clan with them. NONE of the clan pages here on the wiki was created BEFORE a group of players decided to play together. They were created LONG AFTER the clan started it's activity. Again, read the clan guidelines on the game forums.. Sovq 20:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC)